The Youkai He Is
by Rone M. Daen
Summary: Sess and Kag pairing Its AU.
1. CH 1

**The Youkai He Is**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

A/N: Don't steal my story. I'm not a good speller, so ignore misspelled words!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru's Father: "Here's a quick lesson on why we are different. Please come and sit down. Come on boys, no fighting."

Once his son's sat down quietly, which wasn't for long before both started to fight again, he cleared his throat.

"The youkai of today, where evolved from their ancestors. Some youkai were even more powerful while other's power has dropped lower than even their ancestors' power. The Great North, South, East, and West houses evolved into a higher power. Most of the human race will never know that there was such a thing as a youkai. Our kind. . ."

Inu-Yasha tackled his older brother's shoulder-wrap fur, and all hell broke loose.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Stupid girl, you need to leave now!" Sesshomaru ground out with barely suppressed fury. He cracked his knuckles and his poison started to hiss from his palm. He was quickly loosing the battle with his youkai when they had started yet another fight.

Kagome swiveled swiftly in the chair, flew out of it, and marched to the door. Her shoes hit the floor with thumps. Her shinning waist length hair swayed back and forth. "You're such a jerk!" she yelled, eyes blaring anger. She balled up her fists until her nail bit into her palms. She walked out of the door in a huff, and slammed the door closed so hard she heard the door frame rattle. She quickly decided that that wasn't enough. She slammed open the door, and shouted "You could have either said bye, or walked me to the door like a gentlemen." His green whip lashed out catching her on the cheek and slashing it deeply. She slammed the door closed just in time, for if she hadn't moved back to close the door half her head would have been sliced clean off. She was so mad she didn't feel the pain as the poison ate away her skin and spread into her blood stream.

Sesshomaru leaned back on his bed as he tried to figure out what was wrong with Kagome. _Feh, she was always getting mad it seemed, and almost always about trivial things. Canceling on an outing with her, or forgetting her birthday. _He continued to think. It really pissed Kagome off when Sesshomaru would ignore her, while she ranted in anger. She seemed to really get mad, when he acted like every thing was beneath him. All of the youkai world knew he was a prince and he had superior powers. Thus …..the reasoning of his mind, that he was better than everything else.

The moment Kagome slammed the door closed, she turned and slammed into Sesshomaru's father. She landed flat on her butt, hair disheveled and eyes tearing. He quirked an eyebrow, took note of the sizzling cut on her cheek, and pulled Kagome to her feet. He held her arm firmly, so she couldn't pull away. He pulled her with him back into his son's room.

Opening the mahogany door the older man stepped in first and dragged Kagome after him. Sesshomaru sat straight up and his eyes immediately caught hers. His focus never left the miko's tearing green eyes. He could smell her tears and it bothered him to know that it was probably his fault that she was crying. It seemed he had something in common with his brother after all. Kagome stood quietly by the door with her head down and her bangs shielding her face.

Sesshomaru's gaze snapped to his father, when the older youkai pointed at the young girl and commanded "Fix the damage you have done." After that he father left quickly and quietly.

Kagome's tears over shadowed every other scent. So Sesshomaru didn't notice the smell of burning flesh until he heard his friend whimper and watched her fall to her knees. He rushed over to her quickly and examined her face. He was completely surprised, had he done that? There were times when he had no control over his poison whip. He was blown away and completely ashamed of himself that he lost control and had used it on _her_! He didn't remember doing it which was even worst.

The prince took her face into his hands and held it still. He leaned in close and focused on her mind, where he located her sleeping mechanism and activated it. She slumped into his waiting arms. Sesshomaru carried her to his bed and immediately licked the gash on her face. His healing saliva wasn't as potent as it would be until he got older or learned how to make it stronger sooner. He had slowed down the poison, and neutralized it, and then he tried to close the wound. The gash wouldn't close though. He sniffed delicately to decipher the problem. He shifted through scents until he came upon the smell of his poison strongly laced with her blood. That's when he realized his poison had actually spread and was now in her blood stream.

If he didn't act quickly, he would loose her. He ripped open her blue silk shirt all the way, so the fabric wouldn't get in the way. He blushed once he realized what he was doing. He was just following his instincts. Just above her heart, he slashed a crescent moon into her chest. On his hand he carved the same thing. Pressing his hand over the mark on her chest, he willed his blood to mingle with hers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone related to the Inu-Youkai Clan stilled and felt the familiar tug of someone activate the mating ritual.

Inu-Yasha stilled, and pulled his mouth from Kikyo's. They had been making out for a while before Inu-Yasha felt something. That familiar spot that always remained empty, was filling again, only to have the feeling fade back to emptiness.

Kikyo looked like she was getting annoyed that his mind was somewhere else instead of on her. She pulled his mouth down to hers, but he didn't respond. Sighing heavily, she asked "All right, what is it?"

Inu-Yasha paused and said "What ever it is, every one in the clan feels it. The stronger the feeling, you know something is happening to a close blood relative."

"So what!"

"So what this feeling is extremely strong, that means that either Sesshomaru or my father."

Kikyo's eyes got wide as she thought about what could possibly happen to Sesshomaru, or their father. She quickly asked "is it usually good or bad?"

"Its usually good but I guess we'll see Kikyo, we'll see." The feeling was fading back to emptiness. To take his mind off of it again, he continued to make-out with his current girl friend. In the back of the mind he it wasn't working. He was wondering if Kikyo would be willing to become his wife. Inu-Yasha was actually 95 positive that whatever was happening that it was happening to his brother. After Kikyo had became his girlfriend, he had dumped Kagome altogether. And the interesting thing was that his brother was the one who was there for her. With his last thought he closed his mind to just thinking about Kikyo who felt just right in his arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru's father went completely still once he felt the healing ritual start. He was in his personal library/office and was trying to work on paper work. Some how he just knew it was his eldest son. Maybe he shouldn't have left Kagome alone with his eldest son. He had detected how strong the poison was. Now that he thought about it he should have taught his oldest son how to properly develop his healing saliva.

Each youkai, who has the ability of a poison attack, has an antidote made specifically for his or her own poison. The youkai would produce the antidote somewhere within its own body. In the Inu-Youkai clan their antidote was developed in their saliva.

He waited until the feeling went away and he started on the paper work. After a while he stopped he'd have to deal with it later. He would soon however have to explain to his son that the way he was using could also be used as a claim mark for mating. It was time to set down his sons again to have another of those 'little talks'. The older youkai had dreaded the day when he had to share his knowledge of how youkai mate. He felt the healing ritual start to go to far. Sesshomaru's father should have known that this (mate marking) might happen. Feeling on edge, he wondered briefly if he should let it continue or not. But as he thought about it he his feet were already walking him to the kitchen. Letting out a sigh, he figured his youkai self excepted it. Not to far from thinking that he felt Sesshomaru had passed the point to no return. Trying to justify, his acceptance he came to the conclusion that his eldest was 19, a young adult about to start college, so why not. Kagome was only human after all and Sesshomaru would out live her a thousand times over. Plenty of time for him to find other mates. So he was off to the kitchen to start cooking, for when Kagome awakes; she will eat everything in sight. If she doesn't then he knows his son would.

The ritual will be exhausting to both parties. The ritual could take anything from 15 minutes to days, depending on how hard the youkai pushed, and how badly the youkai wanted it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

To Be Continued. . . . Maybe . . . .

A/N: Read, review


	2. CH 2

**The Youkai He Is**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

A/N: Don't steal my plot or story.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day InuTashio had dread had come. The public school his son's attended had a program that let children know about puberty. InuTashio's lesson would be different considering they were a different kind of being altogether. Earlier that day, he had gotten in part of what he was saying, before his youngest son decided to attack his eldest son's shoulder fur.

Some time later. . .

Sighing from satisfaction, he turned to his hog-tied children lying on the floor. At the sight of his children tied up like cattle, he stifled a laugh by clearing his throat. This little talk was for Inu-Yasha instead of Sesshomaru because he had gotten the same talk some time ago.

Sesshomaru caught his father's snort of effort not to laugh. He raised an eye brow and looked at his father expectantly. InuTashio got the 'hurry-up' murderous glare his eldest son was tossing his way. There seemed to be that look in his eyes that was screaming revenge, and given the circumstances it would be aimed at Inu for attacking his sensitive fur. He continued his speech again. The whole time Inu-Yasha wiggled like a worm in the dirt. And he also worked his way toward his brother, with the glint of mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Clearing his throat to get his younger son's attention "Ahem . . .Inu-Yasha stay still, or I take that Shikon Jewel away from you." Inu-Yasha stilled immediately because he had gotten the replica from a special friend of his. "Tomorrow you will have to attend the talk about 'the birds and the bees' as the humans call it."

Inu-Yasha groaned "Aww dad, I don't want to learn about stupid animals!"

InuTashio tried again, "It's an expression the humans use. The humans will talk about how they mate. They will also talk about how their bodies change into adulthood."

Sesshomaru looked bored the entire time, and Inu-Yasha turned red with a little understanding.

-Some time later-

Every thing remained quiet. Sesshomaru still looked bored, and even about to fall asleep. Inu-Yasha on the other hand was slightly horrified and red with embarrassment.

"After learning from the humans tomorrow and if you have any questions, you can ask me." InuTashio then untied his sons, and exited the room.

He thought to himself, _Well that wasn't so bad_. _I just hope I don't regret not telling them both about our 'mate marking' customs. Hopefully they will remember that the extreme style of the healing ritual and mate marking ritual is very similar. I'll tell them when they get older._

The second he closed the door, Sesshomaru launched his body at Inu, and the fight for revenge commenced. Unfortunately for Inu Yasha, Inu Tashio had left the rope behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pressing his hand over the mark on her chest, Sesshomaru willed his blood to mingle with Kagome's. There had never really been a reason for him to use his poison or his antidote, so he didn't have any control at all.

Sesshomaru had done the healing ritual wrong. He could feeling something was off, but it felt so good. And he had never had to do the healing ritual before and the rules went out the window once he saw the condition Kagome was in. He was just fallowing instinct.

Sesshomaru's blood barely mixed with Kagome's before her latent powers suddenly flared and began to purify his blood to fit to her body specifications. Enough had mixed that Sesshomaru could begin to feel her internal wounds heal closed. He couldn't pull his hand away, until everything was back the way it should.

Kagome's purifying powers traced back to its source, and forced its way into Sesshomaru's body. The power spiked once it encountered the actual youkai himself. Sesshomaru couldn't pull his hand away, even though it felt so good and yet so much more painful. Pain so bad that he felt his legs buckle and force him to pitch forward.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In fact his whole clan felt Kagome's power. It passed through the prosperous Inu-Youkai clan, leaving shivers in its wake.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Somewhere in town:

Inu-Yasha and even Kikyo felt it. She felt it flow almost like a wave. The only way Kikyo felt it at all was through physical contact. They had a similar miko power with the difference in strength. It hurt Inu badly enough that he had to pull away. But Kikyo just felt a similar, but greater power pass through her body, just before her boy friend pulled away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the InuTashio Household:

InuTashio was madly cooking, his thoughts only on the changes his son's girlfriend would go through. InuTashio stiffened as he felt miko powers not only sweep though his body but around the house and grounds. _Miko_ . . . InuTashio's thoughts flared in rage at the mere thought. He raced off toward his son's room. Throwing open the door, he found Sesshomaru slumped over Kagome with his son's hand still connected to her shoulder. He ripped Sesshomaru's hand away and hugged his son's limp body to his own protectively. He wrapped his youkai aurora around his body as well as Sesshomaru's.

It was the worst thing he could have done.

Kagome was a pale white and her powers flared to such a great degree, that she started to purify InuTashio and Sesshomaru who where both were still present in the room. Sesshomaru's body was almost able to unify his own blood with Kagome's. InuTashio bolted out of the room clutching his son tightly. The moment they were out of his eldest son's room, Kagome's powers died down no longer detecting a threat.

Almost five minutes later. . .

Sesshomaru awakened suddenly, bolting off the living room couch and staggering to his room. Just out side his room, in the hall, he found his father in an enraged fit. Sesshomaru watched in horror as his father's youkai paternal instincts took total control. His father's claws grew and dripped poison. Blinking out of a daze Sesshomaru jumped in between his father and Kagome. It was another mistake. Sess's movement disturbed the power flows. InuTashio was far enough away that Kagome's natural defense couldn't pick up the threat. Kagome's powers flared again once it came in contact with InuTashio's enraged and threatening aura. The miko energy shot forward but retreated the moment it hit Sesshomaru. His body had finally excepted Kagome's blood.

Sesshomaru felt the power scorch his back and suddenly the power faded. He watched his father for any other movements. He waited as the red slowly faded from his father's eyes.

Although his mouth was dry and his voice squeaked, he trying calming his father, "Dad, leave her alone. I don't know what went wrong, but it's not her fault."

InuTashio calmed down upon hearing his son's gruff voice. He noticed Sesshomaru's eyes were almost completely red as well. Not only that, but there was a strong smell that surprised InuTashio. He found the scent familiar and it made him uneasy. The sent itself was coming from Sesshomaru and it was a clear a warning to stay away.

The father was careful in removing himself from his son's room. He knew that if he wasn't careful, he would accidentally provoke Sesshomaru's youkai instincts. He remembered he had done the same 'protective' warnings when ever he had felt his wife was threatened. The situation was different however, because a youkai couldn't mate with a miko.

InuTashio had once known of a legend where his ancestor had tried to mate a miko. But it met with disastrous results. The miko had vanished and the youkai died. In this case he made up his mind that his son was too young to get a mate. Thank Kami that he had stopped the ritual in time other wise it really would have gone too far. But one thing still made him uneasy. Now that his eldest son had some miko blood in him, his youkai would have "The Craving." The craving to finish the ritual, it would eventually affect the mind in the form of obsession and eventually madness. The unfinished mating ritual, would eventually be completed by the will of the affected youkai. But Inu Tashio knew that in order to not lose his son, Kagome had to die. There was no way he'd let his son descend into madness and eventual death.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

To Be Continued . . .


	3. CH 3

**The Youkai He Is**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The father was careful in removing himself from his son's room. He knew that if he wasn't careful, he would accidentally provoke Sesshomaru's youkai instincts. He remembered he had done the same 'protective' warnings when ever he had felt his wife was threatened. The situation was different however, because a youkai couldn't mate with a miko, or at least he thought so.

InuTashio had once known of a legend where his ancestor had tried to mate a miko. But it met with disastrous results. The miko had vanished and the youkai died. In this case he made up his mind that his son was too young to get a mate. Thank Kami that he had stopped the ritual in time other wise it really would have gone too far. But one thing still made him uneasy. Now that his eldest son had some miko blood in him, his youkai would have "The Craving." The craving to finish the ritual, it would eventually affect the mind in the form of obsession and eventually madness. The unfinished mating ritual, would eventually be completed by the will of the affected youkai. But Inu Tashio knew that in order to not lose his son, Kagome had to die. There was no way he'd let his son descend into madness and eventual death.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once InuTashio passed out of sight, Sesshomaru calmed, checked Kagome, and followed his father.

Sesshomaru found his father in the open room just around the corner. He was talking to his head of security, Naraku. Part of the suit the half breed wore was singed, which pleased the prince greatly. There was something in his father's lackey that he didn't trust.

Sensing the whelps youkai aura, Naraku sneered mentally, he hated his employer's son, but he continued to listen to his boss's instructions. The pompous brat had gotten himself in a bind that his father wanted him to clear up. He wouldn't mind taking care of the miko in the other room. To think that she was strong enough to actually singe his best designer suit. The bitch would have to die, no one fucked with his clothes.

The young prince could hear snippets of what his father was ordering, and his youkai surged in anger as he put them together. The next thing he knew he was standing over his fathers body as he grit out the command to let Kagome live.

InuTashio was in complete shock his son had just thrown him through two walls and was even standing over him. When had his son's hearing gotten so good that he could hear through the heavy silencing spell he had place in the room. He gave his word that he would call off Naraku, and his son moved away to allow his father to stand.

The miko had so much fucking power, and here he was, just a half breed. Maybe he could get her away from the mansion, and just hold her until he could figure out a way to get her power. He waited for his chance to get to the miko and it happened. He actually smirked when he saw his boss fly through two walls. He could go no farther than the door way, for he knew the miko's power would flare should he get to close.

Kagome felt so heavy, and drained. She cracked her lids open and watched as Sesshomaru talked and gestured toward her. She watched as the hazy shape of Sess stepped back to allow his father into the room. Her gaze flicked over InuTashio's shoulder, and connected with her best friends eyes. An odd look came over his face and the scariest smirk appeared as he uttered the words she never expected to hear. . .

Naraku grinned as the look of utter horror crossed the stupid girl's face and she began to scramble off the bed and backed toward the window. Her power was starting to flare and whirl around the room. He continued forward and reached out, hoping that his illusion held. At that moment Sesshomaru came the rest of the way in and he reached out as well. Her reaction was exactly what Naraku wanted.

The glass shattered with the force of Kagome's powers and she jumped out the window. Her powers cushioned her fall only slightly. She landed on a spiky bush that left streaks of scrapped and slashed flesh, leaving lines of dotted blood.

The real Sesshomaru was actually standing behind Naraku. His eyes flared red, the craving had started, as well as his protective youkai instincts. He had stretched out his hand. Once he had seen the look on Kagome's face as her eyes met his, he grabbed Naraku. He threw him away from the window only to see Kagome standing there, he was rather confused, her face was full of hatred.

Kagome flew across her best friends lawn, and leaving nothing but a streak of pink in her wake, as well as a bloody trail. Her feet hardly touched the ground as the forest streaked by.

Naraku still using his illusion was still turned against the last occupant of the room, Sesshomaru. Just as his boss looking in, he took the chance and extended the spell outwards to include InuTashio.

InuTashio watched on, as Naraku laid limp against the wall, Kagome's image flickered, and his son stood in shock. In mere seconds Kagome had flickered behind his son, knocked him down, and a wave of her power cloaked the room. His youkai immediately flared, and he couldn't move, just like his son. The young prince was on his side and staring at his best friend.

Kagome sneered, "Know this, supposed King of Youkai," InuTashio blinked in surprise, " I was sent here to kill your son as well as you."

Kagome flicked her gaze onto her best friend. "I never liked you and my original goal is nearly complete. You will die in agony. And all by **my** hands, just like my master wanted."

InuTashio's eyes grew wide when his son **actually **stuttered, "I . . . I. . . I don't believe you." He was amazed his son could actually talk considering the young woman's considerable paralyzing power.

Her laugh was chilling and echoed, a twirl of pink-streaked-purple smoke cycloned around her body, and with a tiny pop she was gone.

Kagome's eyes reminded Sesshomaru's father of Naraku at times. It was just how the face hardened, the eyes detached, dead, and cold; the face of a true killer.

Everything was off, for once in his life, Sesshomaru felt ill. It was what she didn't say that left the most doubt in his mind. He was completely frozen, complete shock was taking its toll on his starved body. InuTashio was also shocked that a 17 year old girl could get this close and stay that close for over a year. His spies had told him there was a rumor. He should have believed them.

Kagome was still trying to make her way home, but would she ever make it. . . . .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The general population had heard of youkai, but they had never known just how many there were, let alone that InuTashio was their king. Most people didn't actually believe there really were youkai, it always faded from their mind. In the youkai world all youkai were required to show a human appearance, if they could not, they were forced to live in designated areas were no human population was allowed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Read Review


End file.
